Terren Lavellan
Terren Lavellan was the assistant to the Halla Keeper. He had never intended to leave his Clan Lavellan, but when he heard that the man they called the Herald of Andraste was his friend Danevhen, he went to Haven to join the Inquisition. There, he works in the stables, and quickly becomes Horsemaster Dennet’s second. He’s always available to offer moral support to his friend whenever he needs to escape the burden of being Inquisitor. Overview Physical Appearance Terren is tall, but slender, and whenever he’s working on something, he seems entirely focused on it, moving with an economy of movement that makes everything he does look like a dance. His even and well-defined features make him a fairly attractive man, but his face is marred by two sets of deep scars left by the claws of a Shriek when he was eleven. As a direct consequence of his wounds, the right side of his mouth is paralyzed, giving him a lopsided grin that can often be confused with a smirk. A Templar who hit him with a gauntleted hand when he was a child left another scar on his mouth. He wears the vallaslin of Ghilan’nain, in a golden-yellow ink that matches the inner part of his iris, and even once he joins the Inquisition, he exclusively wears simple Dalish clothes—and no shoes. Around his neck, he wears a leather cord with a small vial that seems to contain a few drops of blood. Personality Terren is, at his core, solid. To him, showing that you care is not a weakness, and he freely admits his feelings, although he often has trouble articulating them and prefers to let his actions speak for themselves. He's an inherently happy and serene man who can take anything life throws in his face and come out of it whole—though not necessarily unchanged. He's unfailingly emotionally available to offer support to those he loves, and would often fight back for them in situations where he wouldn't necessarily do it for himself. Terren has a strong sense of self, and is perfectly confident in his own worth and his place in the world. As such, he often displays genuine humility. He's basically an old zen master, except that he's not old and doesn't speak in cryptic koan. 'Talents and Skills' Like everyone in his clan, Terren has been trained with a weapon—in his case, knives—should he come across a dangerous animal or hostile shemlen. He is by no means an accomplished fighter, but he can hold his own well enough in the face of danger. However, his true talents lie elsewhere. Terren’s understanding of the world around him is based on feelings and intuition, and as such, he often has trouble putting concepts into words, even when things make perfect sense to him. Thus, his natural talent for storytelling may come as a surprise to people who don't know him well. He is an entertainer at heart, and incredibly good at instilling life into a story, depicting vivid images that transport his public to another place entirely. He also has a surprising knack for layered conversations, and can often convey multiple meanings with only a few words. He also has something of a soothing aura that works on people and animals both. He's the kind of person in whom people spontaneously confide, or seek out when they are troubled and need to unwind. It's a useful talent for his work as halla keeper in his clan, and later stable hand in the Inquisition. As a child, he learned to juggle with bolas and enjoys practicing in Skyhold courtyard after his work is done. He finds it relaxing, and doesn't mind the attention the display attracts, either. Biography Describe the events of their life. Include their role in the universe here and explain the part they play in your headcanon. Use sub-heading 3 to break up their history if necessary. For example, if your OC was an Antivan Crow who later joined the Inquisition, you would include two sub-headings. Antivan Crows Describe their time with the Crows here. Inquisition Describe their time with the Inquisition here. Relationships Describe their relationships with established protagonists/characters in the universe. Who are they known to? Who are they loyal to? Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Commission - Solene (1).png|link=http://kurosmind.tumblr.com/|linktext=http://kurosmind.tumblr.com/ Category:Non-protagonist Category:Elf Category:Lavellan Category:No Specialization Category:Headcanon Romance Category:ZulaPopcorn